The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer for analyzing the inspection items of a sample and, more particularly, relates to an automatic analyzer capable of restricting the operation functions accessible to the automatic analyzer in accordance with the password of an operator.
The automatic analyzer serves to react the component (inspection item) contained in the biological sample solution of a patient such as blood (serum or plasma) or urine with the reagent to automatically measure the concentration of the component. The operation screen displayed on the user interface of the conventional automatic analyzer is same irrespective of an operator and the kind of work such as an urgent inspection in the nighttime, a routine work in the daytime or the like. Accordingly, in the case of the urgent inspection in the nighttime, for example, when a person who is not so familiar with the automatic analyzer like a nurse or a doctor is required to operate the automatic analyzer, it is difficult for such a person to operate the automatic analyzer. Further, there is a possibility that such an operator who is not so familiar with the automatic analyzer may erroneously operate the automatic analyzer.
In order to solve such a problem, J-P-A 1-250758 proposes that the operation level of an operator is determined and the operator is allowed to use only the particular range of the function corresponding to the determined level. In other words, the J-P-A 1-250758 discloses that the operation functions of the automatic analyzer are classified into an analysis parameter, a system parameter, registration and maintenance, and the levels of the operators are set in accordance with identification (ID) codes of the respective operators in advance, respectively. Accordingly, when an operator inputs the ID code, only the operation function of the operation level corresponding to the inputted ID code is displayed. The levels of the operator is set as three levels of upper, middle and lower levels in a manner that the operator of the upper level is allowed to operate all the operations, the operator of the middle level is allowed to operate a part of the operations, and the operator of the lower level is allowed to operate only a part of the analysis parameter and the maintenance.
The aforesaid J-P-A 1-250758 teaches that, in response to the input of the ID code of the operator, only the function corresponding to the inputted level of the operator is displayed. However, the prior art disclosed in the J-P-A 1-250758 does not teach the arrangement of the user interface suitable for an operator.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic analyzer so arranged that an operator can look over the entire summary of the operation functions and easily select a plurality of operation function screens allowed to the operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic analyzer so arranged that an operator having inputted a password is allowed to access to the operation function of higher level and an operator having inputted no password is allowed to access to the operation function required to the minimum for analyzing a sample.
The present invention is applied to an automatic analyzer which automatically analyzes a sample to obtain the concentration of an inspection item. The automatic analyzer includes a memory for storing information of operation functions divided into a plurality of groups, and a controller for determining a level corresponding to a password having been inputted and allowing an operator to access to the operation function of a particular group in accordance with the level thus determined.
An automatic analyzer according to the present invention further includes a display device for displaying a screen having an area for indicating operation function selection buttons corresponding to the respective groups of the operation functions divided into the plurality of groups and an area for indicating an operation function screen corresponding to selected one of the operation function selection buttons, wherein the controller controls one of the operation function selection buttons, which corresponds to the particular one of the plurality of groups allowed to access based on the level thus determined, to be accessible and also controls remaining one of the operation function selection buttons, which corresponds to remaining one of the plurality of groups having not been allowed to access, not to be accessible.
According to an example of the present invention, the one of the operation function selection buttons corresponding to the particular one of the plurality of groups allowed to access is displayed in different color from the remaining one of the operation function selection buttons corresponds to remaining one of the plurality of groups not allowed to access.
According to an example of the present invention, in a case where one of the operation function selection buttons corresponding to the particular one of the plurality of groups allowed to access is selected, when there is a plurality of operation function screens relating to the selected one of the operation function selection buttons, the plurality of operation function screens are displayed in a multi-layer fashion.
According to an example of the present invention, one of the plurality of operation function screens corresponding to the operation function of a lowest level is displayed on an uppermost layer.
According to an example of the present invention, when the password is not inputted after turning-on of a power source of the automatic analyzer, the controller controls in a manner that only one of the operation function selection buttons corresponding to the operation function necessary for urgent analysis of a sample to be accessible.